


I never told you what I do for a living.

by SonicVixen



Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Frerard, Immortality, Imprinting, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Death, Other, Soul Bond, Souled Vampire(s), Soulmates, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, Vampirism, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicVixen/pseuds/SonicVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was turned into a vampire almost a century ago and he hates it. He hates it so much that he wished he had died the night he was changed. When he meets Frank, his world starts to change.</p><p>“Kill me…” he pleaded, but it was too late. The poison already started to flow through his veins. This was the moment he curled up and crawled into a corner, like a dying cat would try to make sure to find a spot to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine a typical Saturday night. Crowded streets, partying folk on the street. It all seems very typical, doesn’t it?

Not today.

The wind was howling and the rain was pouring out of the heavens. The air was filled with a gloomy scent and the ambiance was grim. No one in his right mind should be outside, except for Gerard. Gerard was sitting against a wall in an alley, to find some shelter against the streaming water. Which happened t be quite hard to do because the rain had soaked him already.

 

 

Gerard sighed. It was that time of the month again and he had a craving. A craving so bad that his throat was burning and his head was aching. It was a full moon and he knew damn well what that meant; he needed to hunt.

Gerard took the last sip of his flask containing whiskey as he stood up. He pulled his hood to cover his face to protect in from the cold water, but it didn’t really do much. He was already soaked to the bone. In reality, he was absolutely freezing but he didn’t really feel it. The whiskey was now burning in the back of his throat. He was trying to soothe his craving through alcohol, but it didn’t do much. At least, not as much as he would’ve liked.

 

Gerard was a problematic case. Problems with booze, problems with drugs. You name it; he did it. He tried to bury his existing problems with substances that, he thought, could make it all go away. But that was the core problem, it didn’t make it go away. Sure, for a few hours, but they came back worse than when he started.

He started to wander through the empty streets. As he was walking, he was just staring in front of him. This hunger… this intense craving... he fucking wished he could do something about it. As he was stumbling along, he suddenly came to a halt.

His head started to spin and his vision started to blur even more. Being half drunk from his flask -that was now empty- and a slight high from a sniff of coke didn’t do him any good. He inhaled deeply to be sure he smelled what he thought he did.

The smell he thought he recognized was indeed blood. He exhaled with a deep sigh and his senses started to overflow. The predator inside of him woke up and clawed its way back to the surface. Gerard was turning into a monster, and he could not help himself.

As he looked to the right, he could see the source of that godly smell. It was a junk shooting up some heroin.

The corners of Gerard’s mouth curled up, showing his fangs and slowly started to form an evil grin. His eyes started to sharpen their visions. He could only see his victim. His senses became extremely strong. The monster in him was taking over and he felt like he had never seen something so tasty and beautiful as he was seeing now.

He started to speed towards his victim, because that was exactly what it was; a victim. The primal urge took over and his brain went on autopilot. Gerard had no clue of what he was doing anymore. Suddenly, everything went red.

Gerard didn’t think twice about it as he sunk his fangs into the neck of his prey. He sucked up the warm liquid that flowed out of the victim’s neck.

 _“This feels so fucking good.”_ Gerard thought to himself. As he sucked up the last drop of blood from his prey, it finally started to sink in what he had done. Yes, his hunger was stilled for a moment, but he made another victim. Again.

Gerard always felt guilty. Always. He knew he had to do it to survive, but he felt fucking bad after doing it. Yes, his victims were mostly junks and probably nobody was going to miss them, but they still were people. They were people with lives, lives that they tried to make the best of. Sometimes Gerard wondered how people could go so low. So low that they didn’t even have a house or money to buy food. Did they have kids? A wife or a husband? Maybe even parents who were still alive?

As guilty as he felt, the people may never know _what_ he was. He grabbed everything that was left from the body and threw it into the nearest river. “It’s only a junk.”, he thought. “They are the ones without family or friends, they are never going to miss him or report him as missed.” He said to himself to comfort his feelings for a little bit.

He absolutely hated himself for all the lives he had put to an end, but he knew there was not much else he could do. It was him or them. He was a monster, a predator, a vampire. He had to. If he didn’t, it would mean his own death or go crazy and commit a mass murder. Better one at a time than being caught for murdering whole tribes of human beings.

Gerard never fucking wanted this. He never wanted this kind of life. He wanted a normal life. He wanted to experience the feeling of falling in love and to never let go. He wanted to get married and have kids, and, when the time was right, die after living a happy life.

But he never got that chance.

~

Gerard stumbled back into the streets. As he was trying to move forward, he caught a glimpse of himself in the shopping window. He stopped and took a clear look at himself, as far as that was possible.

“Oh, shit.” He whispered. His voice was raspy and absolutely wrecked.

Gerard was completely covered in blood. How could he be so stupid? He could feel the blood getting sticky on his face, still not entirely making the connection that he just killed someone. The killing had almost become normal.

“Had a nice dinner, handsome?” he heard a woman’s voice say.

He recognized the voice immediately; it was Josephine. Her voice sent shivers down his spine. He hated Josephine to the core of his entire being. She did this to him.

“Don’t. Fucking. Follow. Me.” Gerard growled, his jaw clenched so hard it hurt.

“Oh, I am so sorry sweetie. But you see; I made you like this. I somehow feel responsible for you. We don’t want you to go out and play and murder innocent people, don’t we?” she asked in the most sarcastic and high-pitched voice possible.

“Just fucking leave me alone.” Gerard hissed again. He knew walking away was the better option to this. If he wouldn’t, he knew he wouldn’t have the self-control not to attack her. That would make some interesting and shocking headlines in the newspapers the next morning.

Gerard absolutely hated her guts. He wanted to forget about her but he just couldn’t. Not after what she did to him, not after what she did to _her_.

He didn’t want to think about his moment of changing. He was rolled up to a ball in the furthest corner of the room, covered in blood. His own blood. He was so disorientated and in so much pain he couldn’t tell you the difference between up and down. He was crying hysterically and he could only see red. He remembered her laughing and giggling throughout the process. She was plain evil.

Gerard was not the kind of person that had the capability to hate. He practically didn’t dislike anyone, besides himself. But the person, or rather; creature, he did hate, was Josephine. But there was one fact he couldn’t ignore, and that was the harsh fact that he was becoming just like her.

A few weeks before he was changed, Gerard’s father took him to Paris his father wanted him to marry. Gerard was originally from a high standing family in the states with roots in England and Scotland. He was an aristocrat with even some royal ancestors in his bloodline. Finding a suitable bride wasn’t hard for him because of this.

When his father took him to Paris, he introduced him to Angelique. Angelique was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had gorgeous brown hair that was loosely hanging on her shoulder in curls. Her eyes were a beautiful deep hazel color which contrasted with her pale skin beautifully. And she would always wear her golden pendant around her neck. When he looked into her eyes, he felt like they could conquer the world together. But sadly, they never got the chance.

Josephine was Angelique’s maid at the time and Josephine had set her arrows on Gerard and she wasn’t planning on just giving him to some aristocratic French girl like Angelique. Angelique was from a very wealthy French family. They had good contacts with the French nobilities and she was a good match for Gerard. But next to the fact that Gerard’s dad was happy to marry his son to her; Gerard loved her more than anything.

Gerard and Angelique had everything planned. Angelique was fitting her wedding dress for the last time to make sure everything fitted right. She looked absolutely gorgeous. The dress was champagne colored and her veil had pearls embroidered on it. She looked like she came walking out of a 1920’s Hollywood movie, but even better.

Angelique had missed her period for two months now, so she was sure she was with child. The thought of carrying Gerard’s baby filled her up with so much joy that she lit up the room with happiness and love wherever she was. When she was alone, she would talk to her baby. She would lay her hands on her small, but growing stomach and smiled.

“I love you so much, I can’t wait to tell your daddy that you are coming.” She would say.

Gerard didn’t know yet. Angelique wanted to be sure first before she could tell him since she and Gerard didn’t have the best of luck yet.

As she was fitting her wedding gown, she heard something outside of her window. She walked towards the balcony and looked outside. It wasn’t possible was outside of her window, she was up in a 10-story building. She didn’t see anyone, so she enjoyed the view for a bit. Paris was beautiful by night. The yellow streetlights shone up and the city got a golden glow. The Eiffel Tower in the distance was the icing on the figurative cake. She breathed in the fresh air deeply and smiled before she turned around to go back inside again. As she turned around to walk back into her room, she heard a loud thumping sound from behind her and she froze.

As she turned around, she saw Josephine standing in front of her. She was staring at Angelique with the evilest and demonic grin she had ever seen. Josephine’s eyes turned red from pure rage. Her lips were curled up over her pearly white fangs.

Before Angelique could even scream, she was already gone. Josephine had already pierced her fangs into her neck and sucked the life right out of her. When Josephine was done, she took the necklace that was so dear to Angelique and she ran, only to disappear into the night.

The next day was the most beautiful day in June. The sun was shining bright and the flowers were growing. Gerard had taken a bouquet of roses with him because he knew they were his fiancée’s favorite flowers. He walked up to the building and stepped inside. He took the lift upstairs and got off on the 10th floor; the last. He walked through the hallway before he reached Angelique’s door.

He knocked on the door. No answer.

He knocked again. Still, no answer.

He decided to just go inside, confused as why his fiancée wasn’t in her suite.

“Angelique, honey? Where are you?” he called for her as he stepped into the hallway of her suite. When he walked towards her bedroom, he started to smell a certain smell he never experienced before. It was a tangy iron smell he couldn’t exactly place yet.

He heard laughing coming out of Angelique’s room, but it wasn’t Angelique’s. This laugh was entirely different.

“Angelique? What are you doing up the-“ He abruptly stopped talking as he opened the door. There she was; the love of his life, lying lifeless on the ground in an unimaginable amount of blood. She was pale and had bags under her eyes. Her once rosy lips went a sickly pale blue.

The laughing he heard before got hysterical. Gerard froze as he felt his heart breaking. The second he saw his fiancée laying on the ground was truly the moment he died inside. He just didn’t want to go on without her. The flowers he bought, slipped out if his hand and softly fell to the ground.

“Hi there, sweetie,” Josephine said sickly. “Excited for your little “party”?”

Gerard turned to Josephine with an anger he could not contain. He was never the guy to hurt someone, but he wanted to kill Josephine this instant. As he tried to attack her, she already had her arms around his neck.

She bit him.

As he felt his blood flowing out of his veins, he knew there was no point in fighting against it. He would lose either way. This was the end of him.

“Kill me…” he pleaded, but it was too late. The poison already started to flow through his veins. This was the moment he curled up and crawled into a corner like a dying cat would try to make sure to find a spot to die.


	2. Chapter 2.

The next day was Sunday. It was a peaceful day. A day where people would walk to church because the sun was shining. It was mid-October and the temperature was warmer than usual for a day near the end of the year.

Gerard was not the kind of vampire to be discovered by standing in the sun. he wouldn’t sparkle, he wouldn’t explode. He wouldn’t even burst into flames. But still, you could see that Gerard was… _different_.

For starters, Gerard was skinny. As in; really thin. With his shirt off, you could count the ribs on his back. Him being skinny resulted in not feeding enough. Gerard always felt guilty, so that resulted in being underfed. His cheeks were sunken into his skull and he had tired and hollow eyes. This was also a side effect of lack of food, but also the substance abuse that had formed in the last hundred years or so.

Gerard was still very good at messing with people. He even was when he was still human. He could look at you and you would give him everything he wanted you to give. Now that he had been a vampire for a couple of decades, he was only getting better with that.

Even though he was used to spending his time alone, he was still lonely from time to time. Every year near the anniversary of his turning and his fiancée’s death, the loneliness got worse. In times like these, he liked to hold Angelique’s gold pendant. How he still had that and didn’t lose it through the years was a miracle, but he held on to it for dear life. Losing her still hurt.

Saying that time heals all wounds is a blatant lie. He still missed her.

He did attempts to make it stop, to just end it all. Suicide was very tempting, but it never worked. Somehow, something always pulled him back into the metaphorical light. As a vampire, his body was too strong for a bottle of pills to have any effect. Even dragging several razor blades roughly over his wrists didn’t do much, the razor blades got dull eventually since they couldn’t pierce the skin. Even jumping off a bridge made him come above water fast enough. The water didn’t break his bones and soon enough he felt the cold breeze of fresh air on his face again.

The frustration got bigger with the many failed attempts. It wasn’t like he knew any other vampires who felt the same as he did. He was the only one – next to the witch Josephine – who was a vampire, as far as he knew.

For a long time, Gerard lived like a hermit. He didn’t want to face the outside world. He didn’t want to face reality. He was scared to see his true self. The tried to just completely stop drinking blood, but he got so incredibly thirsty that he could smell a needle prick of blood from miles away. It drove him absolutely mad. One time, he lost against his thirst and he went to an asylum far back into the woods. He murdered everyone that was present there. He often tried to forget ‘ _the incident’_ , as he liked to call it, but it was very hard on him.

After Gerard had spent enough time wandering through the remote areas in the suburbs of the city, it got dark. He decided to go to the center of the town where people went to when they were going out. He still decided on going to a less crowded bar. He wanted to take a seat in the back so he could not be bothered by people passing by. Before that, he went to order a drink.

“One shot of whiskey, please. No ice.” He asked.

“Coming up!” the girl behind the counter answered.

This girl has been working here for quite a long time. He didn’t know how she was doing it, but even when everyone was pissed off because of a lost game of football, or just the usual grumpiness, she kept smiling and helping everyone with their orders.

While he was waiting for his whiskey, he could see a strange figure walking into the bar. He was in this town for quite some time now, but he had never seen this person walking by. The person looked very on edge. He looked around him as if he was being watched. He had his hood on to cover his face and his coat was zipped up high. He walked to a dark area of the bar where almost nobody was sitting. From the point where he was sitting, Gerard could only see his silhouette. Gerard decided to stay and hang around by the bar.

After downing his whiskey like it was cheap lemonade, Gerard and the figure somehow made eye contact. He could now see that is was a fairly young man. A man with bloodshot eyes and dark bags under them. His hair was disheveled and black.

Gerard had the feeling there was something strange about this man. After he and Gerard had made eye contact a couple of times more, Gerard decided to just fuck it and walk towards the man and talk to him.

As Gerard sat down and wanted to say hi, the man was first and he was not in a good mood.

“Is there something on my face that is bothering you? Can you just stop looking at me?” he interrupted while Gerard wanted to sink down into his chair.

“I’m sorry man, I won’t bother you anymore.” Gerard decided to just back off and was already starting to stand up again.

The strange man grinned. “Nah dude, just kidding. You want something to drink?” Gerard inspected his face a bit more because he didn’t know what to think of him. While the man was still grinning, Gerard thought he caught a glimpse of a pair of fangs. He decided to just sit back down.

“Well, yeah. If you’re offering.”

The strange man got up to go to the bartender to order two more whiskeys. Gerard watched him as he was standing at the bar and he didn’t really know what to think. The man had a strange vibe hanging around him, but he couldn’t quite bring home what that strange vibe exactly was.

Maybe the man had a rough past and that was the heavy energy hanging around him. He already looked very tired, so maybe that was the cause. Although Gerard had sworn he had seen a pair of fangs, he also thought that maybe it was the drink from a couple of minutes ago. Who knew.

Gerard still recognized the look he had in his eyes because that look was the same Gerard also had; deadly and dark. He just really didn’t know what to think about that. He found it suspicious.

The man returned with two little glasses in his hands and he put one of the glasses in front of Gerard.

“Thanks, dude,” Gerard said.

“No thanks.” The man waved.

“So, where are you from? My name is Frank, by the way.” The man that apparently was named Frank continued. His glass contained an amber liquid, which he held in one hand. He brought the same drink for Gerard.

He looked up to Gerard, with that same and recognizable look. Gerard was a bit startled. Gerard looked him in the eyes but he turned his head down directly. For some reason, he could not get himself to look the man straight in the eyes yet. It felt uncomfortable; unnatural.

“My name is Gerard,” he answered. “I’m not really from around here.”

“Well, hi Gerard,” Frank said. Frank looked at him for a few moments.

“Well, I am going to a Halloween party tonight, do you want to come also? You look a bit thirsty.”

The moment Frank said that Gerard looked straight at him and he froze.

 _Thirsty_? Could Frank see what he was? He tried to dodge eye contact after he realized that Frank had _really_ said what he just said.

“I-... what are you talking about?” Gerard’s voice shot up and he was getting extremely uncomfortable.

“You look thirsty. Anyone of our kind can see that you are underfed.”

Gerard slowly looked up again. _Our kind_. He still couldn’t believe he was sitting in front of another vampire. Maybe that was the strange vibe he got from the man.

“Dude, I asked you a question. It’s not an inquisition or something.” Frank giggled. “Do you want to come with me to that party tonight or not?”

“Wh-what are you planning to do exactly tonight?” Gerard asked suspiciously.

“Well, I was thinking about going there, meet up a couple of guys or girls at the end of the night, killing and eating them. You aren’t used to this kind of routine, aren’t you?”

Gerard still stared at Frank. Gerard was just trying to process everything Frank had told him. Gerard just decided to play his wild card and go with him.

“Okay. Fine. I’ll come with you.”

“Nice!” Frank said, with a smile on his face. Yup, those definitely were fangs.

“Okay then! Let’s go!” Frank said as he tried to get up.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was already setting and it became dark when they arrived at the place where the party was held. The building was an abandoned factory just right outside of town. As they walked closer, Gerard could already hear the thumping of the loud music coming out of the building. Loud trance-like music poured out of the doors and windows of the building.

He also suddenly realized there would be a lot of people here, and Gerard started to feel extremely uneasy.

“It’s ah, quite crowded, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yeah! Awesome, right?!” Frank answered very enthusiastically, a grin spread across his face. Frank turned his face towards Gerard where he could see Gerard was uncomfortable.

“What’s up man? You seem very uneasy.” Frank asked him.

“I’m okay. It’s just that it has been a long time since I was with so many people in one place. It kind of takes away my self-confidence.” Gerard answered. He just started at the building, taking it all in.

Frank turned over to Gerard and got closer to him as he started to speak.

“I think that what you’re trying to say is that you are afraid you may not control yourse-“

“Why don’t you just try to mind your own business?” Gerard snapped. Gerard looked straight to Frank and Frank could see that Gerard’s eyes had become red.

“Whoa there. I’m sorry, dude. I just want to help you. I told you that I am here to eat. I came here to party too, but mostly to eat.” Frank apologized and backed off a bit. He now knew not to make jokes about Gerard’s self-control.

“Yeah, well, the last time I was in a company of so many people I murdered the whole fucking place,” Gerard said, followed by a grim giggle.

Gerard started to look very anxious. Even though he fed yesterday, he was still incredibly thirsty. The sound of so many beating hearts and the rushing of blood started to bother him a little more.

“It’s okay man. I know the feeling. It helps when you drink sometimes, you will get used to the time in between without feeding on people. Let’s just go in and when you think it’s too much, we’ll leave.”

Gerard still wasn’t sure of what to think about Frank. He wanted to trust him, he really did, but was still hesitant. It was very logical; Frank was the first vampire Gerard met since _the incident_ 90 years ago. After all, he didn’t meet anyone of his kind after that.

Frank walked in front of Gerard towards the building and Gerard chose to just follow him. As they were getting closer, it began getting more crowded. Fumes of alcohol started to mix with the sound of hearts pumping. If you weren’t a vampire, you wouldn’t have understood the intensity of this situation.

Frank, I don’t think that-“ Gerard couldn’t even finish his sentence as Frank pulled him into a corner.

“You see that girl over there?” he pointed to a girl with glasses who was standing in a corner. She had straight black hair and glasses. She had pretty green eyes but she looked incredibly uncomfortable. Being at a party wasn’t her favorite thing to do.

“Yeah, I see her. What’s up with her?” Gerard asked, but he thought he already knew the answer to Frank’s question.

“We are going to eat her tonight,” Frank stated.

“We?” Gerard asked surprised.

“Well, I think mostly you, though,” Frank laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll lure her out and when I give you the sign, you attack.” Frank continued.

“And the best thing is; you don’t have to worry about the blood. You know, the nice thing about Halloween parties is that, even when you are completely covered in blood, no one will notice. Everybody is in costume. It would almost be weird if you weren’t completely covered in it.” He explained.

It all sounded very logical. Gerard looked around the room just to see if they weren’t standing out in the crowd, but everyone was minding his own business. He could also see a few people who definitely weren’t vampires covered in fake blood. He decided to just trust Frank on this.

Gerard wanted to answer Frank, but he was already going in for her. Gerard could see him having a little chat with her and talking her up. He definitely had experience with this method because he could see the girl was falling for his tactics. The little chat turned to flirting and Gerard laughed a bit at himself. He couldn’t believe Frank made it look so incredibly easy. Frank just smiled at her and she turned beet-red. He gently grabbed her hand and she fluttered her eyelashes. It was almost a bit sickening.

He could feel the predator in him taking the stage. Red cheeks meant there was blood _just right_ underneath the surface of the skin. Gerard felt sorry for her, but his thirst made that all go away with just the thought of sinking is fangs into her neck.

Frank took her outside by her hand. As they passed Gerard, Frank produced a low growl that only Gerard could hear. Gerard identified it as the sign Frank was going to give him. Gerard decided to wait until they were out the door, otherwise, he was afraid that it would draw too much attention. As Gerard walked off to the exit, he was glad little bits of fresh air came towards him. He was already in predator-mode, much more sounds of beating hearts would have been fatal for at least 20 people in his closest proximity.

The only thing that Gerard did like, was the smell of beer. Thirsty for blood wasn’t the only kind of thirst he was familiar with. He decided that, when they were done eating, he would get drunk. Very drunk.

As he finally reached the exit and could walk freely without bumping into everyone, he started to look for Frank and the girl. It wasn’t very hard; the sound of her heartbeat was recognizable from across the building. He could hear them talking in a low tone when Gerard neared. At least, that’s what Frank was trying, Gerard could hear the girl giggle the entire time.

“Ah, Gerard! There you are!” Frank called for Gerard. “Ruby, I want to introduce you to my nice friend here!” Frank introduced Gerard as if they’d been friends for years. Gerard felt a bit confused about what Frank was exactly doing right now, but he started to trust frank, despite him being another vampire.

“Hi, Gerard!”’ She said. Now Gerard could see her from a little bit closer, he could see that she had very vibrant eyes. She had a big smile on her face as she stuck out her hand. “My name is Ruby!”

“Hi there, Ruby,” Gerard said softly and almost apologetically. He shook her hand.

“So, _Ruby_ , are you having plans for the rest of the evening?” Frank asked. Gerard could hear the tone of his voice changing suddenly. It was not the laid-back Frank he knew. There was malice in his voice. This was the voice of the predator he didn’t have the change of meeting with yet. It was the kind of tone changing that only Gerard could hear, Ruby didn’t even notice. Poor thing.

 N-no, not really. Why? Do you want to, like, hang out?” she said with suspicion. She heard it, she must have. She knows.

Her body language suddenly changed and both Gerard and Frank could see she went into fight-or-flight mode. She wanted to get away as soon as possible.

“Well, I’d rather go home. I-I’m sorry.” She spoke very quickly, almost stumbling over her own words. As she brushed past Gerard, Frank heard that familiar growl again and looked up. Frank glanced at him and he knew this was the moment to attack.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Gerard hissed. He grabbed her with so much force that she broke her arm. This wasn’t part of the plan, but she was going to die soon anyways, so it didn’t really matter that much. The only thing that mattered was to get her to shut up because she was screaming and crying out loud right now.

“Gerard, just finish her,” Frank said, slightly panicking. He was frantically looking around to see of someone heard her.

Gerard grabbed her by her neck, a few strands of hair knitting between his fingers. He pulled her down and sank his fangs down into her neck. As he started to drink, her heartbeat became less powerful and she started screaming. Her erratic movements to escape became weak, and with a few more seconds, she stopped breathing. She was gone.

The warm fluid felt so good. Gerard hasn’t found a sensation that felt better than feeding off of a person. He hated himself for it, as always, but is felt so incredibly good.

“Gerard, dude, it’s my turn,” he heard Frank saying in the distance. Gerard heard him, but he didn’t actually realize that it _was_ Frank standing behind him.

“Whoa, dude,” Frank started pulling on Gerard’s arm, but it didn’t really help. Gerard started to growl at Frank. He was seeing red.

Blood was everywhere. Gerard wasn’t exactly a neat drinker. When he did, it was like someone had jumped in a puddle of blood and it spattered everywhere. Gerard was normally a bit more discreet, but it seemed like all his etiquette flew right out of the window. As soon as the girl was sucked dry, and Frank realized he didn’t stand a chance, Frank started to slowly move to him.

“Feels good, right?” Frank asked.

“Yes. Yes, it did,” Gerard answered with a sigh.

“Want to go back to the party?” Frank asked again.

“Yep, sounds like a good plan to me. We have to get you someone, too.”

As they walked back towards the building, the sounds of the beating bass and loud music started to become clearer, the sounds of human hearts also got more prominent. It didn’t really bother Gerard that bad anymore. His stomach was full and his head was clear. This was going to be a good night.


End file.
